Whispers of Doubt
by Whispers In The Stars
Summary: Adriane has always been an outsider, awkward and feisty, and certainly never the center of attention. Oddly enough, she suddenly finds herself caught in between a dragon rider, a mer-boy, and a human. Will her whispers of doubt break the feelings all of her admirers have for her . . . and also her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Avalon Collection: Tales of the Magic Web

Story Three: Whispers of Doubt

Summary: Adriane may be a warrior but even she can't face love problems, relationship issues, and hidden secrets. Even though Adriane views Zach as more than a friend, does he? And when Jaaran and Joey get into the picture, will Adriane's whisper of doubt break the feelings that Zach has for her and her own heart?

Spoiler: Immense fight between Jaaran and Zach over Adriane! And what happens when Joey goes poking around Ravenswood and tumbles though a portal?

Looping strands of intricately laced magic trembled slightly as a blur of golden amber swept by in a flash, illuminating the area with a warm glow. As soon as it passed everything fell still once more, but the object kept moving at blinding speed. A brief silent glare of white magic signaled that the portal had swallowed the blur- and spit it back out. Adriane came flying through in a heap, her packmate Dreamer not short behind her. Gold and silver magic slowed the two's descent as they gingerly fell to the lush green ground.

An immense, beautiful garden surrounded herself and Dreamer- lush willow trees sending ripples across a serene lake, magical animals flew by, tumbling and playing gently. A huge dome surrounded the enclosure, and the place was vibrant and full of life. Looking slightly dazed, Adriane looked around for a familiar face. She soon spotted a waist length lab coat, green skin, and a kind smile. 'Adriane!' Tasha said running over toward her a small i-pod like device in hand. 'Hey Tasha' Adriane said warmly giving her a hug.

Dreamer nodded. 'How was your trip? Hopefully not bumpy, I spent hours working on a new mirror design!' she said brimming with eagerness. 'Actually . . . fine' Adriane said. 'Wonderful, well you see . . .' Tasha's voice became muted in the background as Adriane's eyes snagged on . . . She knew that mischievous, caring smile, those soulful blue eyes, and the shaggy sandy blond hair . . . Zach . . . 'Zach!' Adriane called. His eyes swept across the crowd and caught on hers. Zach's smile grew exuberant and happy, his eyes lit up with happiness.

'Adriane!' Zach said, rushing over. Not far behind and determined not to be forgotten, a booming voice sounded in Adriane's head, '_Momma!_' The ground shook as Adriane's baby- well not baby anymore- Drake came bounding over. The immense red dragon flattened soft grass under his feet as he rolled onto his back. _'Tummy rub!_' Drake said. Adriane laughed and scratched the dragon's stomach, not caring if her jeans became stained. She stood up again and surprised Zach with a hug. Adriane quickly stepped away embarrassed, cheeks flushing red.

Zach laughed and they dreamily stared into each others eyes . . . 'Er, hate to interrupt . . . Guys? Guys?' Tasha exclaimed waving her hand in front of their faces. They both snapped out of it. 'Sorry I was just . . .' Adriane said embarrassed. 'Adriane, I was wondering if-' Zach started as he was soon interrupted. A handsome looking boy walked up with a girl close in step behind. His hair was swept back, slightly ruffled with a glistening wet look to it. He was dressed in a tight fitting surf top and similar pants. His eyes were deep blue with flecks of green like a stormy sea, and a turquoise jewel was hanging at his neck.

'Jaaran!' Adriane exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?' she said in a sharper tone than she meant to use. The mer-boy didn't even seem fazed. 'Kee-Lyn and I came to visit you . . .' he said, the tips of his gently pointed ears turning pink tinged. 'Oh . . . thanks' Adriane said awkwardly, noticing the look that passed behind Zach's eyes. Jaaran noticed Zach and frowned. 'Who's this?'


	2. Chapter 2

After a long, awkward introduction, Adriane, Zach, Drake, and . . . Jaaran and Kee-Lyn went to visit the Fairimentals in the huge dome-like building in the center of the Garden. The Crystal Keep. _It certainly lives up to its name_, Adriane thought wryly. Indded the shimmering, pristine building did. Adriane stole a quick glance at Kee-Lyn and Jaaran. Apparently they had something so urgent to tell the Fairimentals it couldn't wait. Jaaran noticed her staring at the two of them and winked at her.

Adriane flushed bright red, but from the embarrassment that Jaaran had made it obvious he had feelings for her in front of . . . Zach. Zach was completely oblivious though. Lost deep in thought Adriane bumped into a moving cart, causing its contents all to spill to the side. Adriane watched in slow motion as precious data crystals holding important information fell to their doom on the slick, linoleum tile floor. Suddenly, a bright burst of red magic swirled from unknown origins and the cart suddenly reversed, as if rewinding a movie.

Adriane, mouth agape sidestepped the cart easily this time and whirled around. Zach looked at her modestly face as red as his dragon stone. 'What?' he said innocently. Adriane playfully socked him in the arm. 'You've been holding out on me!' she accused. 'No, you simply didn't ask' Zach said darting away from her. 'Sure . . .' Adriane said rolling her eyes. Zach imitated her and then lunged and grabbed Adriane as they both fell to the ground laughing.

Jaaran cleared his throat and Zach and Adriane immediately shot up, both a shade of scarlet and dusted themselves off. Kee-Lyn smiled at Adriane from behind Jaaran's back. Adriane looked away sheepishly and then suddenly notice the look in Jarran's eye. Was that . . . remorse? Hurt? Angst flitting across his face? When Jaaran noticed Adriane looking at him, his face returned to normal composure. His face went flat like the sea . . . but underneath was a swift current ready to pull you under.


End file.
